


Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 9

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fiction, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The New Year begins with a bang.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 9

### Life From The Ashes: Book 5, Chapter 9

#### by Jo B

  


Life from the Ashes Series. Book 5 Generations 

Jo B  


Rating: NC-17  
Keywords: M/Sk/K SLASH 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters Fox Mulder, Dana Scully, Alex Krycek, Walter Skinner, Jeffrey Spender, CSM, the Lone Gunmen, Kimberly Cook, Senator Matheson, Bill Scully, the morph etc. are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. All original characters in the series are mine. 

Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males. 

Chapter Summary: The New Year begins with a bang. 

Authors Notes: It looks like I only have one more chapter to go to wrap up this series. I think five years is long enough to spend on one story. :) 

Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated. 

WARNING! This story contains references to male/male sex and mpreg. 

Okay to Archive: please ask first. 

I want to thank Joey and Avirnova for their great job in beta-reading this chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 9  
Abduction  
By Jo B 

Tuesday, January 1, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

I glance around the nursery as I carry my daughter over to her crib. Alex had taken to redecorating the room again, he said he was bored with the Tomy train wallpaper and their matching accessories. Now the whole nursery has an Alice in Wonderland theme. Rose clings to me as I lower her into the crib and cover her with a Mad Hatter blanket that she immediately kicks off. She holds her arms up to me as her face scrunches up and she let's loose a wail. Her sisters, Skye and Teena, are already asleep. At six months they are now sleeping through the night and are usually soundly asleep by eight, unlike their sister who never wants to go to bed. It's become a real struggle. Once Rose falls asleep, she'll sleep longer than the other two, but its getting her to bed that's the problem. 

I pick her back up, worried that her crying will wake her sisters and that is the last thing I need. "Shh...c'mon, Rose, you need to go beddybye." 

"Dad, let me have her. You should go join the others in the entertainment room," River says as he steps into the nursery. 

River is three months pregnant and has moved back home to live with us until his baby is born. Our daughters, Hope and Faith, are also pregnant. Hope is two months along and Faith is over six months along. Faith, poor dear, must have gotten pregnant on her wedding night, unlike her sister Faith didn't want to have kids right away. So it figured she'd be the first one pregnant. Where have the years gone? It seemed like only yesterday that I was changing their diapers and now Faith and Hope are having babies of their own. 

"Dad?" 

I start at the sound of his voice. "I'm sorry, River, I was just thinking," I say as I hand Rose to him. 

"About what?" He hugs and kisses her. 

"You and your sisters. I'm going to be a grandfather again in a few months." I brush my fingers across his smooth cheek as I look into his warm sapphire eyes. I'm so proud of him. He's bearing up better than I did with my first pregnancy. I felt humiliated being pregnant. "It's just so hard to believe you're no longer my little boy." 

"You're happy now...right, Dad?" River asks. 

I smile softly. "Right. I love your dads." I know my brief separation from Walter and Alex had deeply affected our children. They had all been concerned about us and discussed it amongst themselves. I hate myself for causing them any anxiety. It had been such a difficult time for me being pregnant and feeling unloved. My love for Alex and Walter had never wavered that only made our separation all the more painful. 

"Then go and celebrate the New Year with them," River says. 

I look up at the wall clock. It is already two minutes past midnight. I kiss my son on the cheek and say, "Try and tire her out, River." 

When I enter the entertainment room I find my family drinking champagne. Even our eight-year-old triplets have a half a flute full. 

Alex walks over and kisses me. His lips are warm and soft, sending a tingle of desire to the pit of my stomach. His kisses are always sweet pleasures more enjoyable than any honey-laden dessert. 

"Happy New Year's, Fox," he says. 

"Happy New Year's, Alex." I smile. "I hope this year will be better than our last." 

Walter hands me a flute of champagne before he kisses me. "This year will be our best." 

I smile at him and take a sip of champagne. My eyes fall on Kaylie, she'll be eighteen in December, and we still haven't found her a husband. At least she's a sorceress and will be able to take care of herself no matter who she marries. Right now I'm more concerned about Angelique; she's become increasingly depressed. I don't know what to do to help her. As I am watching her talk to Summer and Aleksandra, the outside sirens go off, blaring loudly throughout the island. 

"Walter, what is it?" 

"I don't know, Fox." He looks worried. More than worried...frightened. 

"You and Alex stay with the kids! I'm going downstairs to check!" Walter says as he hurries out the door. 

Alex looks at me with a confused expression...we're both thinking the same thing. Why wasn't Walter contacted telepathically? And why didn't he use his powers to contact General Kline telepathically? What's going on? 

I pick up Arman and hold him protectively. The triplets are clinging to me, sensing our nervousness. "Alex, I'm taking Mani and the triplets to the nursery watch the older kids." 

"Dad, the whole fucking sky's on fire!" Hunter shouts. 

I don't move to the window. I can see the fiery orange, red, and white crackling across the sky from my place by the doorway. 

"Fox, I think we should take the kids downstairs to the shelters," Alex says. 

I nod and hurry out of the room to collect my babies and River from the nursery. Angelique and Kaylie follow, holding the hands of their little sisters. River is pacing anxiously holding Rose. 

"Dad, what's going on?" he asks as Kaylie and Angelique rush over to the cribs to collect Teena and Skye. 

I set Arman on the floor and start stuffing diapers, bottles, and blankets into a bag. "We don't know yet, but we need to get down to the shelters." I sling the bag over my shoulder and scoop my four-year-old son back up in my arms. "Come on, we're going to take the stairs down, we can't take a chance on the elevators." 

Alex and the older kids are waiting for us by the closest staircase. He kneels and hugs the triplets. "Girls, don't be afraid. Daddy Fox and I won't let anything happen to you." 

For their part they smile and hold hands, seeming more excited now than frightened. 

"Where's Sergei?" I ask after counting heads and realizing that he's missing. 

"He's gone downstairs to get Kat and Grace," Nicky says as we start down the stairs. 

After several minutes, we overtake Frohike, Hans, and their children on the ninth floor. 

"Fro, do you know what's going on?" I ask. 

"No." The short man shakes his head in distress. "It's gone, Mulder." 

"What's gone?" 

"My clairvoyant powers." 

I begin to worry as we continue to trudge down the stairs. "Where's Gabriel?" 

"He went to find out what was going on." 

"Daddy, I sleepy," Arman says as he wraps his arms around my neck. 

"Close your eyes, Mani, and go to sleep." 

"I don't wanna miss anything." 

I hold him tighter as we continue our descent. It's slow going there are dozens of people on the steps in front of us. "I'll wake you if anything happens." 

"Daddy, I can't walk any more," Regan says and sits down on a step. Alex picks her up, while Nicky and Hunter pick up the other two triplets. Nicky is already taller than Alex and me. He's looking more like his Tsar father every day. 

A thought occurs to me as I look at him. "Nicky, can you use your powers?" 

"What do you want me to do, Dad?" he asks. 

"I just want to see if you still have your powers." 

Nicky looks down at a man several steps below him. I can tell he's trying to levitate the hat off the man's head. Nothing happens. A look of frustration crosses his young face. 

"I feel strange, Dad." 

Alex looks at him then glances up at me. "Fox, what's going on?" 

"Whatever that fire is up in the sky, it seems to be interfering with sorcerers and clairvoyants powers." Alex's face turns troubled. We both know how dangerous it will be without Walter's sorcerer powers to protect us. 

When we finally make it down to the lobby, Duncan is waiting there. In fact, he's running from one staircase to the next looking at the people as they exit. A big grin spreads across his face when he spots Hunter. 

Hunter groans and sets Morgan back on her feet. 

"Hunter, I was worried about you!" Duncan says. 

The sirens are still sounding as people make their way to the doors leading down to the underground shelter. 

I have a feeling of foreboding about going into the shelter. "Let's find Walter first," I say and lead my family toward the throne room. 

The room is chaotic. Men are running in and out of the main conference room. 

"Stay here," I say and walk across the room carrying Arman. I step inside the conference room. Walter is watching several monitors. On them are images of seraphim and other aliens appearing from portals on the island. My heart stops at the realization that we are being invaded. 

"Walter, we need to leave the island," I say amazed at how calm my voice sounds. 

"Fox, I'm the King, I need to stay and fight them. Take the kids down to the shelter." 

I can see the anxiety and frustration in his brown eyes. He had become so dependent on his powers and now that they are gone he isn't thinking clearly. It is up to me to get him to focus on what is important. 

"Walter, your duty is to our children, Alex, and me." I walk across the room to his side. "We don't have time to argue." I shove Arman into his arms and look at the other men in the room who are now standing still watching us. "General Kline, get the other immortals and their families off the island and into hiding." 

The General glances briefly at Walter, who nods, before turning back to me. "At once, my Prince." He starts issuing orders. 

Walter looks at me in astonishment as he holds our son protectively. "Fuck, Fox." 

"Don't swear, Daddy," Arman orders as we hurry out of the room. 

"Walter, Alex, get to the ship! I'm going to find Sergei and Kat. If I'm not at the ship in ten minutes leave without me!" I say. 

"Stop!" Walter grabs my arm. 

"I'll be fine, Bear, protect our children." I lean in and kiss him tenderly on the lips before vanishing. He may have lost his sorcerer powers, but I still have the power to become invisible. 

A look of relief crosses Walter's features at the realization that I will be safe. I watch as he and Alex hustle our children out of the palace, and I hope to safety. In a secret cove are four ships that are always on standby, waiting to take us safely to the mainland. 

I head for the shelter where I find Sergei waiting outside with Kat and their baby daughter. I notice Gabriel Hunter hurrying Frohike, Hans, and their children out of the palace; Shinji, Rory, Kazuo, and their children are with them along with Byers and Langly. Ari and his children are already off the island on a walkabout. I have no idea where the rest of my friends are and pray that they will be safe. 

I reappear in front of Sergei. "C'mon, kids we need to get to the ship!" 

"Dad, what's going on? Where is everyone?" 

"We're being invaded." 

The sound of gunfire and explosions fills the palace. People are screaming and running toward the exits. A wall suddenly explodes inward. I step in front of my son, Kat, and my granddaughter as several seraphim and morphs rush inside. A large seraph's eyes look upon me in recognition. I could vanish with my son and his family, but I hold my ground. If I took off now the aliens would tear apart the island searching for me and they might find the ships. I hope Walter will put our children's safety ahead of me. 

Sergei tries to push past me in order to protect me but I stop him in his tracks. "Serg, keep still!" 

"Dad, I'm not going to let them touch you!" With the exception of having a full head of hair, at that moment he looks and sounds so much like Walter that it tears at my heart. 

"They can't kill me, Sergei, but they can kill you, Kat, and Grace." 

The Seraph stops in front of us. "We have no intention of killing anyone who is of your blood, XoFox. Your human son is safe, now where is the rest of your family?" 

"They aren't on the island they're on the mainland." 

"It doesn't matter, you were our main goal in coming here. We'll find your immortal sons and mate eventually." The seraph looks me up and down, causing a chill to race down my spine. "Our King is coming here to claim you himself." 

I stomp down on my fears. As soon as I'm sure Walter and Alex have taken our children to safety I plan to vanish with my son and his family. As if reading my mind the Seraph reaches out and places a round metal disc at the base of my throat that clings to my flesh. I try to pull it off, but it doesn't budge. 

There's triumph in the Seraph's blue eyes. "Did you think we were not aware of the powers immortals have developed to protect their young? This disc is programmed to stop your ability to become invisible." 

A feeling of panic overcomes me. I reach for Sergei's hand and hold it while we watch hopelessly as people are removed from the shelters. Jeffrey and his immortal mate Ian are among them. The seraphim seem surprised to find another seraph living on Earth already with a family of young seraphim children. Scully, her husband Jonathan, and their teenage son are also brought up from below. 

"Please, don't harm them," I say. 

"We've only come here to retrieve our property. We do not intend to harm any humans as long as they behave." 

"How can I believe you, when it was your race that committed genocide on our female population." 

"We no longer have a reason to harm humans." 

"I'm human, you're harming me." 

A noise and bright light draws our attention to a spot in the center of the foyer. A portal appears and through it steps a tall seraph. The aliens and seraphim all bow before him. I recognize my rapist from nearly two decades ago. 

A smile of satisfaction spreads across King Xowolfe's lips as his eyes travel slowly up and down my body. I want to wipe that smug look off his face. 

As he stops in front of me, I lash out with an upper right cut to his face. I hear and feel my knuckles contacting flesh and bone. Pain shoots up my arm as he staggers back. Blood runs down his chin from a cut lip. I am only able to get in the one blow, he's fast, and on me in less than a heartbeat, grabbing my wrists in a steal grip before anyone else in the room can even respond to my attack. 

My hand is throbbing as I try to twist my wrists free, but he's too strong. 

"Let him go!" Sergei shouts and attacks King Xowolfe. 

I don't even have time to warn my son not to attack it all happens so suddenly. A zap sounds from one of the aliens' weapons, and Sergei crumples to the floor at my feet. 

The smell of burnt fabric and flesh is strong. 

"NO!" I kick out at Xowolfe in a desperate attempt to free myself to reach Sergei. 

"Dammit! Let go!" I need to get to my son so I can heal him. 

He doesn't listen as he drags me toward the portal. 

"No! Please! My baby! Goddammit! Let me go! I need to help him!" I crane my head to look behind me as I continue to struggle to break free. Kat's on the floor next to my son, she has a hand on his still body while holding their daughter. 

Tears are running down her cheeks as she looks up at me imploringly. Her blue eyes are the last things I see as the world dissolves into a black void as I am dragged through the portal. 

* * *

Wednesday, January 2, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

The flames from the campfire leap toward the sky, warming us from the bitter chill of early evening. Overhead the sky is crackling with the firestorm that has robbed me of my sorcerer powers. Next to our temporary camp are parked two minivans that we had picked up from a private warehouse off the harbor. I hold my baby boy on my lap, keeping him warm. He squirms impatiently wanting to get down and play with his siblings. Arman is the closest connection I have to Fox more so than our other children...I see so much of Fox in him. I'm praying that my lover has found our son, granddaughter, and Kat, and is in hiding with them. Weighing anchor without them was the most difficult decision I had to make in years. 

What was I thinking? I should never have allowed Fox to force me to leave without him. I glance over at Alex...he's calmly feeding Skye a bottle of formula that Fox had packed inside the diaper bag. Considering we're running for our lives, Alex has such a tranquil expression on his beautiful face as he holds the baby. 

With Fox gone, the primary responsibility for caring for the babies has fallen directly on him. I watch Alex for a few seconds, I know that he still hasn't gotten over the loss of our baby and has taken to smothering Fox's babies with extra love and attention. 

I desperately want to return to the island but I can't leave my family yet. I glance around at my sons and daughters. In a large pot over the flames, using the supplies of dry goods that were stored on the ship, Angelique is preparing porridge for our supper. The twins, Nadia and Kira, are helping. The older children are trying to entertain the younger children. They need me to protect them. I've never felt more helpless or more needed at the same time. I'd become so dependent upon my powers, that without them I'm having a hard time adjusting. 

"Walter, once we get the kids settled at Foxfire Glenn, I want you to go and find Fox," Alex says softly. 

"Alex, I can't leave you to take care of our children on your own." 

"Dad, we're not all children!" Kaylie says. 

"I'll help protect your family, sir," Duncan says as he glances longingly over at Hunter. 

Hunter glares back. "Who's going to protect you, dumdum?" 

"Hunter, give it a rest," I say. "If we get our powers back we'll need Duncan's help." 

Rory, Kazuo, and Gabriel are supposed to meet us at Foxfire Glenn with their families. Even without our powers they are physically strong enough to help protect our families. I start feeling a little less helpless. 

"We'll discuss this further after we reach Foxfire Glenn tomorrow," I say, hoping that we will be safe there for a little while. 

* * *

Thursday, January 3, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

I don't know how long I've been here. My ankles are chained together and my wrists are tied behind my back. I know I'm in a state of shock. All I can think about is my son's body on the hard floor with smoke rising from the wound made by an alien's blaster and King Xowolfe preventing me from going to him. 

My mind drifts back to when Sergei was a child and what a happy easygoing little boy he was. I remember the arguments I used to have with Walter over Sergei's weight. In the end, Walter was right, it was mostly baby fat and as Sergei got older he grew into a strong strapping young man like his dad. I chew on my lower lip as I break down into tears again. My poor sweet little honeybear is dead because of me. If only I had controlled my anger, he'd still be alive. 

A shadow falls over me. I don't look up I know who it is by his sweet spicy smell. 

"If you can control yourself, my mate, I'll remove the chains." 

I refuse to answer him. After we passed through the portal I had gone completely berserk. My memories of the incident were sketchy but I remember that it took more than Xowolfe to restrain me. 

He kneels beside me and grabs my chin forcing my head up until I'm staring into his eyes. His sable wings spread out like a giant cape behind him. 

"Answer me!" he demands. 

"You killed my son! I'll kill you the first chance I get!" I spit at his face and watch with satisfaction as my saliva runs down his cheek. 

He doesn't let go of my chin to wipe the spit off. "Your son?" 

A puzzled look crosses his face. He lets go of my chin then stands and strolls out of the room. 

I lower my head back on the soft mat before twisting my wrists trying to free my hands. I have to escape and get back to Earth...to my family. 

* * *

Foxfire Glenn  
Thursday, January 3, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

It has been over a year since I was last at Foxfire Glenn. At the time I was checking it over for our daughter who would be moving there with her future husband after they were married. The place hasn't changed much. Faith and her husband, Marcus, have made a nice home here. I wish we could be visiting them under different circumstances. 

I rub a hand over my scalp as I pace back and forth, like a caged tiger, across the kitchen. I want to head back to the island now but I need to make sure my family is safe and has the means to escape if the aliens are able to track them here. So I plan to hold off until tomorrow morning. By then we'll have made plans for their escape in place, if the aliens track them here before Alex can take our immortal sons to a more secure hiding place. The journey back to the island should be quicker without eighteen kids slowing me down. I'm still hopeful that Fox, our son, and his family will make it here before I leave. 

"Dad, can I get you some coffee?" Faith asks. 

I nod and walk over to sit next to Rory, Frohike, and Byers at the counter. Our kids are exploring the house with our friends' children. The babies are playing in the old playpen that we had bought when Hope and Faith were babies. Alex is keeping a close eye on them from where he is sitting. The house is crowded. At least we have the cottage to use if any of our other friends made it safely off the island. 

Gawain rushes into the kitchen and over to Alex's side. He's crying and throws himself into Alex's arms. 

"Daddy, I don't want to live with the aliens and have their babies." 

"Why would you think that?" Alex asks as he hugs the boy. 

"Marvin said that the aliens were here to take me away to their planet." 

Marvin was Frohike and Hans, eleven-year-old son. 

Alex kisses Gawain on the forehead. "Don't worry, your other dads and I won't allow them to take you." 

"I had better go have a talk with my son," Frohike says as he stands and heads out of the room. 

* * *

Thursday, January 3, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

King Xowolfe returns and to my surprise my half-brother Jeffrey follows him into the room. Jeff hurries over to my side and kneels beside me. His wings flutter, a sign of his distress. 

"Fox, are you all right?" 

"No. Jeff, they killed Sergei." 

Jeffrey licks his lips and glances up at Xowolfe before turning back to me. "He's fine, Fox. Ian healed him before they forced us to cross through the portal." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Don't worry." 

I sigh with relief. Jeffrey would never lie to me about something this important. 

"You may return to your mate," the King says, dismissing Jeffrey. 

Jeff places his hand on my shoulder as he looks up imploringly at Xowolfe. "Please, don't hurt him." 

"Do as your King commands or face the consequences." 

Jeffrey swallows and glances down into my eyes. "I'm sorry, Fox, I have to go. Ian and my children need me." He stands and hurries out of the room. 

"Now I will ask you again, my mate, can you control yourself?" 

"I'm not your fucking mate! I'll never be your mate!" 

"You already are." He kneels next to me and places his hand over my belly. "You bore me a daughter. She will be brought here to live with us as soon as my army finds her." 

"You raped me...that doesn't make me your mate!" 

"Your body will bear me hundreds of children." His hand slips inside the robe I'm wearing. It is cold against the warm flesh of my belly. I flinch and try to move away. He watches with amusement as he slips a finger into my navel. My treacherous body clenches around the digit and that seems to excite my tormentor. He pushes me on my back, my bound wrists press painfully into the small of my back as he straddles my thighs. I know what is coming and bound as I am I'm helpless to prevent it. I turn my head and close my eyes as his sex pushes inside my body. 

In a matter of minutes it is over, my body is unable to prevent the orgasms that rips through it. Such has become my state in life. 

"When you are ready, beloved, I'll remove the chains." 

Thankfully he doesn't try to grope me further. After he covers me, he stands and leaves the room, leaving me to lie there feeling the tingle from his intrusion upon my body and the unsettling dampness around my navel. It doesn't matter. All that matters is that my honeybear is still alive. 

* * *

The Crystal Palace  
Friday, January 4, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

The fire in the sky has started to dissipate by the time I'm onboard the ship. As I'm sailing out to the island, to my relief, my powers start to return. When the ship finally docks my powers are back in full force. And I am able to contact General Kline telepathically. 

_Clay, where's Fox? Are the aliens gone?_ I'm walking stealthily up the path to the palace. 

_Walt, the aliens retreated a few hours ago._

_And Fox?_

There is no answer from my chief advisor. 

_Clay?_

_Meet me in your office next to throne room._

I run the remainder of the way to the palace. Distress knots my belly at the destruction I find in the large foyer. In the conference room, Scully is standing next to General Kline who is sitting as she changes the bandages on his head. Blood covers the ones she places on the medical cart. 

Kline looks me in the eye. "Walt, Sergei is dead." 

The news hits me like a blow to the stomach. "How?" 

"He died a hero, Walt, defending his Dad." 

"Walter, I'm sorry," Scully says, "I tried to save him but the damage was too great." 

"Where's Fox?" I look between them as I prepare myself for a second blow. I know Fox would have saved our son's life unless something had prevented him. 

"They took him. He's no longer on Earth," Kline says. 

"Why didn't he use his power to become invisible to get away?" 

"I was told a Seraph did something to him...I'm not sure what." 

I look at Scully as I try to rein in my grief. "I want to see my son, Dana." 

Scully finishes bandaging Kline's head and nods. "He's in the morgue with the others that died during the incursion." 

"How many?" I ask. I was so focused on my family that I gave no thought to how the island's citizens might have faired. 

"Ten." General Kline stands and pulls on his coat. "It might have been worse but the aliens seemed to be careful not to kill unless in self-defense." 

"And killing my son was in self-defense?" I say bitterly. 

Scully frowns. "He attacked a large Seraph who had his hands on Mulder." 

Kline adds, "Walt, you did the right thing getting your family off the island. They would have abducted Alex, Hunter, River, and Gawain, too." 

"If it weren't for Fox, I'd have stood my ground and tried to fight them." I shake my head sadly, knowing what a disaster that might have been. 

We walk down the corridor to the morgue. I feel like I'm dreaming and will wake up to find none of this has happened. 

"How is Kat doing?" 

"Kat is in shock...Kimberly is upstairs taking care of her and Grace," Scully says. 

As we enter the morgue our discussion stops. Scully leads me over to a row of small metal doors, opens one, and the tray holding my son's body slides out. She pulls the sheet down that is over his head. I can't stop the tears from flowing as I brush my fingers over his cold cheek. So young. So innocent. Sergei loved Fox deeply as only a son could love his birth mother. It doesn't surprise me that he would sacrifice his life defending Fox. I am proud of him at the same time angered and saddened over the senseless loss of his life. If the situation had been reversed and I was in my son's place, I can't say that I would have done anything differently. 

I feel a growing rage building inside and want to lash out at the world. I hope Fox, wherever he is, doesn't know that our son is dead. Bending I kiss Sergei on the forehead then pull the sheet back over his face. I can no longer bear to look at my son's lifeless body. 

I wipe at the tears. "I need to call Alex." 

On my way out of the morgue, I pause in the doorway and glance back at my friend. "Clay, were our scientists able to get a reading on what the aliens released into the atmosphere? Shinji was attempting to take readings when I left Foxfire Glenn. We need to know how to stop what they did to us!" 

"I don't know, Walt, I was unconscious for two days and haven't had a chance to check." 

"I'm sorry, Clay." I feel guilty for not having shown more concern for my friend's welfare. 

"Walt, I'm only sorry that I wasn't able to get Sung Lee and Luis Marquez to safety." He touches his bandaged head. "I was informed that Ian, Jeffrey, and all of their children have been abducted, too." 

I leave the morgue. My anger is palatable. I have a hard task ahead of me. I have to inform Alex of our son's death and Fox's abduction. I wish I could wait to tell him in person but that is not an option. 

* * *

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Friday, January 4, 2019 

Krycek's POV 

My knuckles turn white as I clench the receiver. I wonder if God has something against me for him to take another one of my children along with allowing my husband to be abducted. I avoid making eye contact with my daughters or give away any of the one-sided conversation that they are straining to hear. Arman is standing on my feet with his arms wrapped around my knees as he looks up at me with almond-shaped hazel eyes. 

"Is that Daddy?" he asks. 

"It's Daddy Walter," I say not sure how I'm going to tell him or his siblings about Fox and Sergei. 

I turn my attention back to the telephone. "Walter, is it safe for us to come back home?" I long to be there for him...to have him by my side. We need each other more than ever. 

"Alex, it's not safe. I want you to take our sons, like we discussed, to the cabin in the morning. I still need to assess the situation here. The aliens have abducted several immortals besides Fox from the Crystal Palace, but I'm not sure if they've abducted any other immortals living elsewhere on the planet. I'll call you back later." 

I place the receiver back on its cradle. For the first time since I kicked my heroin addiction, I crave the drug more than ever. I can't give in to the rage and despair. I need to keep it together for our kids. 

"I want Daddy Fox," Arman says. 

I scoop him into my arms and hug him as I look at my twin twelve-year-old daughters who were helping me with the babies and Arman. 

"Kira, Nadia, I need you to go round up everyone and tell them to come to the family room." 

Nadia looks at me with Walter's deep brown eyes and frowns. "It's bad news isn't it, Dad?" 

"Yes. I want to tell everyone at the same time. I don't want to have to repeat the news twice." 

She and Kira hurry out of the room. 

After they leave, I set Arman on the floor, walkover to the bar, pour myself a water glass full of vodka, and carry it and the bottle over to the coffee table. I set the bottle within easy reach as I sit on the sofa. I look over at the babies playing in the playpen. I stand and walk over to watch them as I drink. 

Frohike enters the room while I am standing by the playpen looking down at the babies wondering if they will grow up without ever knowing Fox. The little man walks over and hugs me. 

"I'm sorry, Alex." 

"Melvin, can I ask a favor of you?" 

"Sure anything." 

"I'm going to need help with the babies and Mani until Walter returns. I need some time to myself this evening. I'd have my daughters watch them, but I'm not sure how they are going to handle the news." 

"You don't have to explain. I'd be happy to watch them, so would Hans, Byers, and Langly." 

I walk over to the sofa and sit. Frohike joins me. Arman climbs up on the sofa and sits next to him as Hunter, Duncan and Nicky walk into the room. 

"Dad, Nad said you wanted to see us," Hunter says as he eyes the bottle of vodka on the coffee table and the content in the glass I'm sipping. He might look like me, but I can see Fox in that evaluating look he's giving me. His face goes white and his lips tremble. "Something's happened to Daddy Fox?" 

It's been years since he'd called any of us daddy. "Sit down, Hunter, I want to tell everyone at the same time," I say. 

Fifteen minutes later everyone is crowded into the family room. I set the empty glass on the table and stand. I look at my children and friends. Shinji is standing between Rory and Kazuo with their children gathered around them. Hans is on the sofa next to Frohike, their youngest daughter is sitting on his lap. 

I can't think of how to tell them in a way that would make it easy for them to hear. Therefore, I don't even try. "I received some bad news from Walter. Sergei is dead and Fox has been abducted by the aliens." 

I watch as my children's looks of stunned disbelief turn to tears. The triplets run to me and cling as they cry. I kneel and pull them into my arms and whisper soothingly to them. This is the first time any of our children have experienced the death of a close family member. Sergei's death was going to be painful for them to get over, but I know from experience that eventually the pain will lessen. On the other hand, Fox will be impossible, he's not dead but missing, there can be no closure. He's such an integral part to all of their lives and mine. It will be impossible for any of us to rest until he is back with us. 

* * *

Thursday, January 17, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

Two weeks have passed since I was abducted. I am no longer chained but I am being kept inside a fucking gilded cage. The exterior is decorated in gold and jewels. Inside I have silk cushions to sit and sleep on but nothing else. The cage is too small for me to stand without having to stoop and so truncated that I'm unable to stretch out to my full length. 

I'm sure Xowolfe doesn't want me to be too comfortable. He's been trying to tame me. I won't give him the satisfaction and fight him every chance I get. I'd rather rot in this cage than become his obedient slave. 

The cage is on wheels so it can be moved between the throne room and his private quarters. Three times a day I am allowed out to relieve myself. Afterward I must put up with being groomed and fed before being placed back inside the cage. 

I look through the bars at the seraphim and immortals entering the throne room. Jeffrey and Ian come in with their children. They avoid looking at me. My nieces and nephews look but don't move from their parent's side. Two other seraphim have entered the room with them. I've seen these same two with my brother's family over the last week. 

One thing I have figured out is that most immortals have more than one seraph mate and I can only conclude that the two seraphim with Jeff's family are Ian's other mates. I would like to talk to Jeffrey, but Xowolfe has refused my requests. 

Most of my time is spent observing the seraphim and immortals. I know most of the immortals. Several must have been abducted the same time as I. Not counting my sons and Alex, there would now be only six immortals left on Earth. Three of them are my closest friends Shinji, Hans, and Ari. I'm fearful that one day I'll see them, along with my sons and Alex, walk into the throne room at the side of their new seraphim mates. 

My attention turns to the dozens of young seraphim children. As I watch them play together my emotions are in turmoil. I miss my children. I long to cradle my babies in my arms. 

"Soon you will have our children to love," Xowolfe says. 

"I'm not having your children!" I say, knowing full well that I will not be given a choice. The time of the month when my body is fertile nears. Then nothing will stop him from impregnating me. I need to find a way to escape and operate the portal back to Earth. 

* * *

Thursday, January 17, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

I hang up the receiver and lean back in the chair. Slava has been calling daily to check on how River was doing and to find out our progress on countering the weapon the aliens used to take away our sorcerer powers. I pick up the report from the military research facility in Colorado and flip through it. They have broken down the substance used by the aliens to seed our atmosphere and believe they may be able to neutralize it. If the substance is used again the military has rockets loaded with the neutralizing agent that will be launched and exploded in the atmosphere. Until I am sure that it will work, Alex and our immortal sons will remain in hiding. 

This afternoon I'm taking a helicopter to Foxfire Glenn estate to visit my family that has remained there. As we had agreed upon, Alex has taken Angelique, and our sons, except Nicky, to a more secure location. Accompanying them were Hans, Gabriel, Shinji, Kazuo, and Duncan. Frohike and Rory have returned to the island along with their children, while my children remain with Faith and her husband at Foxfire Glenn estate. Alex did not want to leave the babies but it would have been impossible for him to care for them where he was going. 

Sergei's body is being kept in the morgue until Alex and the rest of our family are able to return safely to the island. Then we will bury him in the family plot next to Amanda. I've buried family members before, but their deaths never affected me as greatly as Sergei's death. I remember his birth as if it had happened yesterday. How surprised and overjoyed I was when Fox gave birth to a fourth and unexpected baby, my son. I have such happy memories of Sergei as a baby, little boy, and then as a teenager. It pains me that I will never see the man he might have become. At least we have been blessed with his daughter, Grace, in our lives. She will always be a living reminder of Sergei. 

I stand, walk over to the liquor cabinet, and pour myself two fingers of bourbon then walk out onto the veranda off Fox's home office. I've been spending a lot of time up here over the last two weeks. Being here amongst Fox's possessions gives me the feeling of being close to him. I am also incredibly lonely being in our home alone. This place had always full of life. 

I sigh sadly as I look up at the sky. Rescuing Fox and bringing him home seems like an impossible task. We've made progress over the years trying to pinpoint the Seraphim's home world. We have determined where their solar system is but haven't identified the planet they live on. Even so, with our present spaceships it would take us over a century to reach their solar system. Until we can advance our space flight technology our best bet for rescuing him and the other immortals would be capturing one of the alien's portals. 

"Walter." 

I turn and look at Scully. She's standing in the doorway, holding a suitcase. "Dana, what can I do for you?" 

"I'm going with you to Foxfire Glenn. Jonathan and my son are fine with me going. Your's and Mulder's babies need someone with experience to take care of them." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I'm sure. I might be old and gray but I want to help." 

"Dana, you're not old...you're only in your fifties." 

"Don't try to flatter me, Walter. Unlike you I'm only human." 

"Yes, but you're still beautiful," I say softly, "and I'd appreciate any help you can give me with the babies." 

"Shall we get going?" Scully says. 

"Yeah. I need to grab my bag. I'll meet you by the elevator." I could have used my powers to make my suitcase come to me, but I'm forcing myself to not be so reliant on them. 

* * *

Thursday, January 17, 2019 

Krycek's POV 

I'm glad that we don't have any of our younger children with us. To say we are roughing it would be an understatement. The cabin has no electricity or running water. It has five rooms: two bedrooms, a kitchen, parlor, and a loft. The bathroom is a satellite toilet a hundred feet from the cabin. Our bathtub is a wooden tub that is in the kitchen. The previous owner used the outside pump to haul in water to fill the tub and the wood stove to heat it. Luckily having three sorcerers living here we don't have to haul or heat water. 

Shinji and Kazuo have claimed one bedroom with Hans and Gabriel claiming the loft, leaving River and I are sharing the other bedroom while Hunter, Gawain, Angelique, and Duncan sleep out in the living room. 

Angelique is curled up on the sofa reading in front of a fire blazing in the hearth. Even with the fire this place is still cold and drafty. 

"Angel, can I get you anything?" I ask. 

"No, Dad, I'm fine." She doesn't look up from the book, it's one of those old paperback romance novels. 

I walk into the kitchen and fill my coffee mug. Duncan, River, and Gawain are playing cards at the kitchen table. I watch them for a few minutes and I wonder where Hunter has disappeared to. Hans and Gabriel have turned in for the night. Shinji is sitting at the desk in the parlor making notes in his Pocket PC. Kazuo is outside checking the perimeter around the cabin. This place may be isolated, but there are still men living in these mountains. So far no one has approached our cabin. 

I finally find Hunter sitting out on the porch staring up at the stars. He is bundled in a heavy coat against the cold mountain air. Snow covers the frozen ground. 

"Do you believe in heaven, Dad?" he asks. 

I know where his question is leading. Throughout all of their bickering, he and Sergei shared a closeness that only fraternal twins can share. "I like to believe that there's a higher plane of existence where people go when they are freed from the fetters of this life. I'm sure Sergei and Amanda are there together, along with mine, Fox's, and Walter's other family members." I walk over to the railing for a better view of the nighttime sky. 

I turn to look at my son and see sadness in Hunter's eyes. 

"If that is the case, Dad, then we'll never be able to join them. I'll never be able to be with Sergei again." 

I didn't expect that response. I was hoping to comfort him not remind him of what we are. "Fox has seen and talked to my mother, your grandmother, after she had been dead for years. Maybe someday we might see him again." 

"I don't want to only see his ghost. I want to be able to die and go to heaven!" 

He now has tears streaming down his cheeks. It's been so long since I've seen him cry. I kneel in front of Hunter and pull him into my arms. "Son, you're too young to be thinking about dying. Sergei would want you to be happy." 

"How can I be happy when Sergei is dead and I'll never see him or Dad Fox again!" 

"We'll rescue Fox...." 

"We haven't rescued any of the other immortals that the aliens have taken!" 

I've been having the same fears. "It may take years, decades even, but we will rescue him." 

"I don't want to wait years! I want him home with us now!" 

I sigh. "So do I." 

* * *

Thursday, January 17, 2019 

Mulder's POV 

I've spent the last four hours watching seraphim and immortals come and go from the throne room with their children. Justin Blaise is in the company of three seraphim. He seems to take pleasure from their constant attention. None of the newly abducted immortals seems at all upset over their abductions. I am aware of the bonding that takes place between a seraph and an immortal. It can make an immortal forget his previous life as his sole focus is on his seraphim mates. 

If it weren't for my past dealings with Xowolfe, I wonder if I would have fallen prey to this syndrome. I seem to have developed an immunity. I glance over at several teenage seraphim that come here daily. They spend hours each day by the fountain watching me. I wonder what they are thinking. It cannot be normal for them to see an immortal locked inside a cage like an animal when all of the others are free and happy. 

A seraph messenger hurries into throne room and bows before King Xowolfe. "My King, our spy is reporting that he may have located where some of the remaining immortals are hiding." 

The King looks down at the messenger. "We cannot chance using the disrupter again unless we are positive about their location. Humans are clever; they might develop a way to counter the disrupter's effects. If they do we stand no chance against their sorcerer's superior powers." 

"Our spy is unable to leave the Crystal Palace without raising suspicions but he is certain that they are at the Foxfire Glenn estate. King Walter has just taken a helicopter out there." 

My startled gasp draws Xowolfe's attention. 

He looks at me and smiles. His dazzling white teeth sparkle against his tan skin, he's beautiful with his dark brown hair and hazel eyes that change from gold to green depending on the light. If I didn't despise everything that he is and represents it might not have been hard to love him or feel flattered that such a beautiful creature would want me. Xowolfe turns to his General who is standing nearby. "General Xohahn, send a force to this estate to search for the immortals and for my mate's sake, take care not to harm any of the humans." 

I am positive Walter and Alex would not be so careless as to be staying at our old estate, at least not for more than a few days. It would only have been a matter of time before the aliens tracked them there. I wonder who the palace spy is the messenger spoke of. 

Xowolfe looks hungrily at me as he signals for my three-morph attendants. "You will show me proper gratitude, my mate, for protecting your human family." 

My cage is wheeled out of the throne room back to Xowolfe's chambers. I know what is coming next. I will be allowed to relieve my bladder, then they will bathe me, feed me, and finally he'll show up to rape me. They pushed the cage into a corner near his bed that reminds me of a nest, with its large cushions, pillows, and silken fabrics. He tried to get me to sleep with him once after raping me, but I bit him and ended up quickly back in the cage. 

My captors open the cage door and I'm allowed out. I raise my arms over my head and stretch stiff sore muscles. One of the morphs steps behind me and removes the silk robe I'm wearing. I walk into the bathroom, now used to the routine, and over to a hole in the stone floor. I pee into the hole while the morphs watch, alert to my every move. After I am done, I walk across cavernous space to a waterfall that is pouring down a high rocky wall. I step under its flow. The water is warm, refreshing. It soothes the aches and pains that come from being inside the cramped space of the cage. This time I'm not joined in the shower by the morphs, instead Xowolfe steps into the curtain of water. The bastard couldn't wait until after I was bathed and fed first. He's naked and his sex is jutting out fully aroused. Water runs off his waxy wings in rivers. 

He is on me so quickly that I don't have time to move, let alone fight, my wrists are grabbed and I'm pushed up against the stone wall as the water pours down on top of us. One large hand pins my wrists over my head, while his other wraps around my waist bending me slightly as he aligns the head of his cock against my navel. He's taller than I am so taking me this way isn't a problem for him. My struggles are useless; he's so much stronger. With one smooth thrust he enters me, pushing his large organ completely inside my body. I clench my teeth while tears of frustration spring into my eyes as once again my body betrays me, enjoying the intrusion, it clenches around the thick shaft. He pulls me closer as he grinds his cock into my body. I shudder with unwanted pleasure, before violently slamming my head back on the hard stone wall, hoping to end this physical torment, if for however briefly. 

As I slam my head back again, harder, stars burst before my eyes and an intense pain shoots through my skull. Before I can repeat my actions for a third time I'm spun away from the wall just as the room dims and grays. 

The next thing I'm aware of is being uncomfortably hot with a heavy weight on top of me. His scent is all encompassing. Opening my eyes I look around, other than the cushions I'm laying on, all I can see are his brown wings fanned out over me as he holds me against his chest. I'm in his bed lying on my belly with my arms and legs bound in soft restraints. He is sleeping. I can feel his sex against my ass. He's never taken me there for which I am grateful. I don't want anyone other than Walter and Alex to have sex with me that way. 

I try to keep perfectly still not wanting to wake him. It's hard, his scent and touch I find repulsive. I would give anything to be back in Walter's and Alex's arms, feeling their sweet embrace. Tears fall freely; I feel lost without my lovers...my soul mates. All of our differences now seem trite and insignificant. 

"Forget, Xofox," my tormentor whispers in my ear, "Forget." 

I shake my head and try to get out from under him. "I will never forget them. Free me." 

"Never! You are my mate! I will make you forget them!" Xowolfe's voice rises in anger. 

I know it is pointless to argue with him but I can't help myself. "I will never love you! Let me go!" 

"In time you will come to love me." 

He kisses the back of my head. I weep as I close my eyes, I'm too tired to fight him. 

* * *

Friday, January 18, 2019 

Skinner's POV 

Dozens of news vans are parked outside the estate. Why am I not surprised they were able to track me here? Over the past two weeks they have hounded me unendingly. Reporters, like cockroaches, are one of the few things that survived the alien virus seemingly untouched. Every move I make they dog me, asking question after question, digging endless for a scoop that would advance their careers. If they discovered my lover's and sons whereabouts it would become front-page news damn the consequences. Thank God, Alex, our sons, and Angelique had left Foxfire Glenn a few days after we escaped from the island. It had been too dangerous for them to remain longer. At least the press has no clue of their present location. 

The world is in a panic after losing fourteen immortals to the aliens. Fortunately most of the immortals had used the growth cylinders over the years to gestate dozens of female offspring with their sorcerer mates. I sigh, thinking of the discussion that I am going to be having with Alex. It is now more important than ever to convince Alex to have additional daughters by me using the growth cylinders. Daughters that we will never be able to keep; like Fox's six hundred and fifty daughters, they will be given up for adoption to good homes. 

"Daddy, when's Daddy Fox coming home?" Arman asks for the hundredth time. 

We are sitting in front of the fireplace in the family room. Newly fallen snow blankets the ground outside. 

"I don't know, Mani," I tell him honestly. It does no good to lie to the boy. 

"Why don't you go get him and bring him home?" 

"It isn't possible. Daddy Fox is on a planet too far from Earth." 

"When I'm big I'll bring Daddy Fox home." 

He looks up at me with such determination in his hazel eyes that I can't help but see a parallel between him and Fox. Will our son spend his life searching for Fox as Fox had done looking for Samantha? At least Arman won't be ridiculed for his belief in aliens as Fox had been. I run my fingers through his soft strands of hair. As I am doing this the sky outside darkens and I feel my powers ebbing. 

I pray that our defenses are monitoring this and will attempt to counter the effects of the alien's weapon. I scoop Arman up in my arms and stand. Faith and Marcus rush into the room followed by the triplets. 

"Dad, what's happening?" Faith says just as a portal opens inside the kitchen and dozens of morphs and a seraph rushes out. 

The triplets shriek and run over to hide behind me. 

"What do you want?" I ask as I hold my son protectively. 

"Where are the immortals?" 

"What immortals are you talking about?" 

"They are our property, human." He turns to the morphs. "Search this place." 

His arrogance enrages me. "Immortals are human beings and they don't belong to you! They belong on Earth with their families. You tell your bastard King that he'd better return Fox and the other immortals or he'll be sorry he messed with me!" 

The Seraph chuckled. "Immortals are happy living on Empyrean. They would not want to come back." 

"I want my Daddy back!" Arman starts to cry and glares angrily at the Seraph. Suddenly the Seraph is thrown across the room by an invisible force. 

I wasn't sure what happened until I feel my powers returning and realize Arman wasn't wearing the anti-power cuff. As my powers return full force, I turn my rage first on the morphs that dared invade my home and threaten my children. One of these creatures might even be the one who killed Sergei. I could cause them to die in extreme pain, but I kill them quickly...mercifully. After every morph inside and outside our home is dead and while their bodies dissolving into toxic green puddles, I turn my attention back to the Seraph. He is just regaining his feet from the blow my baby boy inflicted on him. I use my powers to knock him unconscious. The Seraph could be the key to getting Fox back. 

I focus on the green puddles, making them disappear. Then I noticed that the portal is still functioning. I disable it to prevent them from being able to retrieve it. Our scientists will be able to study and learn from this technology. Outside the sky is a deep purple. 

Dressed in winter clothes Dana, Nicky, Summer, and Aleksandra hurry into the house through the back door, three of them with a baby strapped in a bjorn against their chests. They had been taking the babies for a walk around the estate grounds to get some fresh air. 

"What just happened? Did the aliens return?" Scully asks. They stop in their tracks at the sight of the portal and the unconscious Seraph. 

"Yes, Dana." I face my children. "Nicky, Alek, Summer, put the babies in the playpen then take the triplets upstairs and help them pack their bags, we're going home." With the alien's weapon neutralized it is no longer necessary for my family to remain in hiding. As soon as I have this part of my family settled back on the island, I plan to pick up Alex and the others from the cabin. For the first time in two weeks I feel confident that we may be able to rescue Fox and the other immortals. 

* * *

End of chapter 9: Abduction 

Coming soon the final chapter   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
